¿Black, blue or red?
by In My Midnight
Summary: *Drabble* corregido. Lo que una crisis de vestidos puede llegar a ocasionar.


**Hola.**

**Esto ya lo he subido antes, pero con miles de errores u.ú. Ahora si, ya está corregido y espero haberlo hecho bien ^^.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (¬¬). Son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Black, blue or red?<strong>

Era la quinta vez que Kagome corría desesperada por toda la habitación. Esto molestaba de algun modo a Inuyasha pues "su hembra" no podía quedarse quieta.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿desde cuándo era su hermbra?.

-Maldita sea Kagome, ¿no puedes quedarte en un solo lugar?-gruñó, sentado en su típica pose indú, cruzado de brazos.

-¡No me interrumpas Inuyasha!, es la boda de mi tía y debo estar presentable-respondió furiosa-por cierto ¿no has visto mi cepillo?

-¿Te refieres a este?-lo saca dentro de su manga-lo encontré en el suelo desde que llegué aquí.

Un tic en el ojo de la azabache, apareció.

-Y se puede saber, ¡¿por qué no me lo diste cuando te pregunté hace dos horas?.

-¡No me grites!, además preguntaste si lo había visto y te dije que sí pero no me pediste que te lo entregara-sonrió burlón

"_Me quiere sacar de quicio"_ pensó la azabache.

-No voy a mandarte al suelo porque, en primer lugar, estás en mi cama, y en segundo, debo darme prisa.

Volvió a correr.

Una hora despues Kagome sacó de su armario tres vestidos cortos. El primero era negro, el segundo era azul y el tercero era rojo.

El vestido negro era strapless amoldable al cuerpo, el vestido azul era de tirantes, ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta encima de las rodillas, y el vestido rojo tenia un pronunciado escote en forma de "V" también amoldable al cuerpo. Al igual que el azul, era de tirantes.

Los tres eran muy bonitos pero no sabía por cual decidirse.

Pero, ¿a quién podía pedirle su opinión?.

Dirigió su mirada al hanyô.

-Inuyasha...-llamó logrando conseguir su atención-me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo.

Él asintió.

-¿Cuál crees que me quedaría mejor?-cogió los tres vestidos-¿el negro, el azul, o el rojo?-preguntó, a la vez que posaba con cada uno.

-¿En serio quieres mi opinión para eso?

-No-dijo la chica de forma sarcástica-pues claro tonto. Por qué crees que te estoy preguntando.

La miro detenidamente y luego se fue acercando lentamente a ella. Kagome, por instinto, fue retrocediendo poco a poco hasta chocar con la pared, quedando entre esta y la imponente figura de Inuyasha.

-Te daré mi opinión-susurró en su oreja con una voz ronca y malditamente sensual, mientras le quitaba los vestidos de la mano-yo te prefiero así-desató el nudo de la bata que cubría el cuerpo de Kagome, dejándola sólo con la ropa interior.

-Inuyasha...-susurró, mirando sus ojos dorados oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Aunque te verías mejor sin eso-señaló las cortas y provocativas prendas.

Sintió que las mejillas le ardían y de repente el calor la estaba matando. El joven la tomó por la cintura y besó sus labios salvajemente, mordisqueandolos hasta el punto de dejarlos rojos.

Kagome se aferró con fuerza a su cuello intensificando más el beso. Su lengua acariciaba los colmillos de él, lo cual causó que un gruñido saliera de lo mas profundo de su pecho. Las manos del hanyô viajaban por toda la piel al descubierto de la azabache.

Un gemido de ella se oyó entre tantos besos.

-Espera Inuyasha-se separó de él, lo suficiente como para decir algo-no puedo. Por lo menos ahora no.

El chico suspiró-usa el vestido que no muestre tanto, no me gustaría que ningun idiota bueno para nada, te esté mirando. Tu eres mía.

-Toda tuya-afirmó inconcientemente-entonces usaré el vestido azul-lo cogió del suelo y corrió al baño.

En pocos minutos ya estaba lista.

Su cabello, sedoso y suelto, estaba ondulado por completo.

El maquillaje era muy sencillo: sombras de un color azul muy claro, que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido, y sus labios, pintados de un rosado natural con brillo, los hacía verse más carnosos y provocativos.

-No te tardes demasiado-dijo una voz en su espalda, luego de que unos brazos rodearan su cintura

-lo intentaré.

-Nada de lo intentaré-la giró, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a su cuello-me harás falta

-Inu...yasha-dijo entre gemidos-tengo...que...irme

La ignoró.

_"Bueno, aún me queda una hora", _fue su último pensamiento, antes de dejarse llevar por las caricias del hanyô, quien ya la había subido en el escritorio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dejen reviews! ^^.<strong>


End file.
